


Let's Get Married

by Pushpineff



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Early riser Joel Heyman, M/M, Ray Narvaez Jr. just starting his job at Rooster Teeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pushpineff/pseuds/Pushpineff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Narvaez Junior just got a job at Rooster Teeth, and had recently moved from New York to Austin. Later in his life he gets married to a man he loves dearly, but how their story begin was something completely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Married

“I don't think I can do this..” I say examining myself in a body mirror. I was biting my lip out of nervous habit, ripping the skin and making it bleed. I quickly turn around, looking at the door and stepping towards it when I feel a hand on my shoulder. 

“Ray Narvaez Junior, you will not be backing out of this now. He is waiting for you to walk down that aisle, for you to tell him you love him..” The familiar voice of Tina rung in my ears. I looked at the ground, holding my hand up to my side, afraid of crying. 

“W-what if he is feeling the same thing right now..what if he doesn't want to get married, he is probably having second thoughts about me..” Tina turns me around quickly, holding my head in between her hands forcing me to make eye contact with her. 

Tina sighed then smiled, making me feel a little better, “Listen, I know this can be scary, because you're committing yourself to someone…” she paused and giggled a little, “Please don’t be scared..” Tina pulled me into a hug, I felt tears run down my face at the small movement. 

“T-tina I’m f-fucking terrified..Okay! I don’t w-want to get divorced.. I-I do Love him..very much..” I rested my head on her shoulder and sobbed quietly as she whispered reassuring things into my ear. I was scared to lose, what I think, is the love of my life. “W-what if he doesn't want to marry me..” 

“He will..I promise..” That was the last thing I heard before my mind started wondering, thinking of he day first met him, how we met was a disaster, but how we became lovers was a completely different love story. 

A year and a half before my wedding was even a vision, I sat in my apartment attempting to fall asleep after waking up at five in the morning. I tossed and turned, flipping from side to side, getting up and walking around, but I couldn't sleep to save my life. Finally I stood up, walking into my closet grabbing a pair of jeans and my twitch hoodie, quickly changing. Grabbing my wallet and phone. Opening the door to my apartment and leaving to a little coffee shop that opens early.

I closed my door locking it with my keys, stuffing my hand into my jean pockets, and turning on my heels walking towards the stairs that lead to the front office of the apartments. It must have rain most of the night, because the stairs were slippery. Once I got to the bottom I looked around, turning once more and started towards the road that lead to the coffee shop. 

Once I was at the door to the coffee shop, it was around five fifty, I was pretty surprised to see on person sitting drinking coffee and reading a news paper. I shrugged it off and walked in the shop, the little bell rang alerting the poor soul that had to get up this early in the morning. 

I yawned and walked over to the counter as a blonde haired girl said, “Good Morning, Sir, what might I get you this morning?” she questioned getting ready to write down my order. I skimmed the list of coffees that were fancily written on a board hanging on the wall.  
“I will just have a regular coffee with creamer please..” I say taking out my wallet, getting ready for a price to pay. I handed her a twenty, getting my change back. It took a few minutes for my beverage to be done. I grabbed it and walked in the back corner kinda close to the other civilian that was stupid enough to be up at this time. 

Looking down at the ground I sigh and narrow my eyes now hearing the footsteps that i didn't necessarily hear coming towards me, second later I have hot coffee burning its way down my skin. “Fucking Asshole thats hot!” I snap loudly, “Why don’t you look where you're going to idiot!” I quickly look up to see a rather handsome man with coffee also on his shirt holding a newspaper at his side as he looks rather annoyed at me.

“Well. Sorry about that, kid..” this man says grabbing napkins he had left on his table and started dabbing his shirt, I narrow my eyes at him. Also grabbing a napkin and whipping my face and glasses off. Once everything was kinda clean, I got a new coffee, but I wasn't going to be taken lightly by this guy. I noticed he walks out the coffee shop, walking away without another word.. I narrow my eye in spite and run out the shop.

“Hey Asshole!” I yell at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe, Kudos, and I hope you continue reading. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
